


And Cream

by Nickidemus



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Quantum of Solace (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That missing scene from Quantum of Solace with James and Fields enjoying their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Cream

Just because James viewed her as something of an obstacle to be surmounted to continue his mission didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy surmounting her. She swiftly proved that her cool exterior was just that: an exterior. A carefully concocted method of being professional so she might be taken seriously. A soon as he breached those walls, he found a sex kitten waiting for him. And they were surprisingly easy walls to breach, and he wondered how much he should congratulate himself.

She was pale skinned, nicely curved, and despite the acts they indulged in, her face had a sweet innocence that made a man look twice. She was playful in the demure looks she gave, never able to hold the look without giggling just a little. She liked to wrap herself up in the bed sheets, looking all the more statuesque for it, despite becoming a tangled up mess in the process. Subterfuge though it was, he liked looking at her, pleasing her. And maybe he wanted to surprise her in return for all the ways she’d surprised him.

Room service came, and he feigned busying himself in the bathroom, calling for her to get it if she’d be so kind. She did so with the sheet wrapped around her and got a nervous smirk from the server for her trouble. After quickly tipping him and sending him on his way, she uncovered the dishes. Strawberries in one and cream in the other, along with the more obvious bucket of ice and champagne.

Though she said nothing, he sensed her in the doorway and regarded her with an expression equally cool to her own.

“Strawberries,” she said simply, face set in stone.

“You’re not the only one who works under her majesty’s service,” James replied, moving toward the door and leaning into her while he held onto the jamb. “Which affords a great many perks, such as access to someone’s personal files.”

“Your access—“ she began, but he put a finger to her lips.

“I also had favors to be called in.” He allowed the barest of smiles before scooping her up and taking her back to the bed.

“I had… hippie, Beatles’ loving parents,” she said and clearly despairing of trying to explain. Which was why she’d been so eager to go by Agent Fields, he imagined. “With a convenient last name.”

“Why not legally change it?” he asked, but he was not that terribly interested. He was already peeling the sheet from her smooth, milky skin, running calloused hands over her.

She said nothing to this, and that milky complexion he’d been admiring began to turn rosy, freckles standing out against this new hue.

“You like being a strawberry,” he accused, sharp, blue eyes drowsy with lust. “Admit it.”

“I’ll admit nothing.” Where he expected an air of insolence, he received a husky tone and dark eyes reaching that same bedroom place his own had.

He was smiling with the promise of what was to come, then leaned across the bed for the room service tray. He took a strawberry, large and swollen and red, and dipped it into the open bowl of cream. Thick and white, it dripped from the end as he brought it to her. She opened her mouth, but that wasn’t his destination. He went straight for her breasts, rubbing the cool berry against her nipple, which was a berry itself in its taut, dark pink appearance. When it was sufficiently coated in cream, he stroked it with his tongue and wrapped his lips around the tight bud.

Fields, who was thinking of herself more and more as Strawberry in James’s presence, laid back against the bed and laughed throatily when James chased her breast across the sudden distance. He raised himself up long enough to hold the strawberry out for her, just far enough from her lips that her tongue had to snake out to taste what cream was still there. He relented then and let her take a big, juicy bite, watching her with interest as she revealed the berry’s pink insides.

Juice and a drop of white cream slipped from the corner of her mouth, and James was there in a hurry to lick it from her chin before it dropped onto the sheets. She giggled, a girlish sound that seemed befitting of her somehow.

“Quick tongue,” she commented as she chewed her mouthful. “Would you like that to be your new reputation about the agency, James?”

“Would you like everyone calling you ‘Strawberry’?” he challenged in return.

“Perhaps I don’t mind it from you,” she purred softly, tilting her head where she lay, a dark auburn fan of hair circling her head like a halo.

He leaned into her then, across her body, hers smooth and lovely, his muscled and scarred, to steal a kiss from her mouth. Without warning, he took the half of berry he still held and slipped it up between her legs. She gasped from the cool sensation and mewled as her lips were parted to accommodate more of it, to rub against her folds and the little, engorged stem of her clit. Her legs parted lazily, hips bearing down, and her breath came out in harried pants against his mouth.

“You truly are a lovely specimen, do you realize this?” James asked her, rubbing a bit more vigorously and watching her head toss to the side. “Lovelier still like this, I think.” He smirked and stopped his ministrations to draw the piece of fruit up to his mouth and take the bite that was left. “Mm, that is good.”

“You’re awful,” she admonished breathlessly. Then sat up and tackled him across the bed.

This drew a laugh from him that even he didn’t expect. He took her hips and helped her mount him. She lowered herself onto him, and there was no resistance when he slipped inside.

She took a harried breath and said, “how you can stand to be so smug when you’re this hard is beyond me.”

James had a retort for this, but it didn’t come as quickly as the overwhelming sensation of her slick walls clenching around him. His breath caught for a moment, and she grinned down at him. She was playing him, tightening and milking on purpose, wanting him mad and writhing. He felt that incredible sensation again and laid his head back fully, eyes shutting.

“Don’t you want to watch?” she asked, stroking his cheeks and waiting for his eyes to open again. When they did, she set herself to riding, clenching her insides forcefully even when she was at rest against his pelvis. She ground herself over him, clenched, then rode rough, breasts bouncing as he reached up to touch them, smoothing rough fingers over her nipples.

He reached one hand around to cup and slap her ample backside, then to the front to find her swollen berry, the one he’d really wanted all along, and pinch and rub until she was nearly sobbing. She came hard and then so did he. He felt already he’d become too invested in this quick, convenient fling, and the way he shattered under her proved it. He was arching up off the bed and sending her up as well, poised on his hips. When they began to sink into the afterglow, he felt her touching him tentatively.

“How… special am I, James?” she asked.

“You’re the only Strawberry I’ve ever known,” he said quickly, taking her hand. “And the only woman I’ve known, as well, whose name matches her flavor.”

“Then I’m glad I wasn’t named Vinegar.” She watched with gentle pleasure as he laughed at this. “But I’m not entirely that special, am I?”

He took her in his arms then and urged her head to rest against his shoulder, his hand tangling in her hair. “As special as any,” he answered. “No less than any other.”


End file.
